The Glitter Force Fantasy
'''The Glitter Force Fantasy 'is the fifteenth episode of [[Power Rangers Data Squad|''Power Rangers Data Squad]], ''This episode is a tribuite to ''Glitter Force. Summary With Candy the Pixie in trouble by the Dark Warrior, Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn and the others must do whatever it takes to save her, Even if it means getting help from the Data Squad Rangers. Plot Serena helps Robbie with babysitting/Flurry Heart's two favorite sitters This afternoon, Serena and Robbie spends sometime together babysitting Flurry Heart. Serena was a big help to Robbie playing with Flurry Heart, Soothing her tantrum when she gets fussy, Feeding her, Giving her a bath, Changing her diaper and She's mostly great a bottle feeding her and burping her, Even Robbie had his way. Palutena since a bright magic/Sonic meets with his family Meanwhile at the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena since a great power of light. At Canterlot High, Sonic and Sora were training each other in the gym with Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy and everyone watching. Then, Sonic stopped and noticed his mother, Queen Aleena and his brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. Dr. Eggman's new evil plan and robot Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman had a new evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers. And for that, He created a new robot called "Egg-Fairy" and send it to find a hostage. Emily's day off from School/Candy captured by Dark Warrior Meanwhile at a house, Emily was really excited because school is off for the summer, However, Emerl the Dark Warrior captured one of the Glitter Force, Candy hostage which got Emily really shocked and surprised. Meeting at the Library of Legends/Chloe and Lily's Idea Soon, Emily called Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn and the other glitter force girls as she told them to meet at the Library of Legends. When Glitter Force came, Pop warned them about Candy captured by the Dark Warrior. Then, Chloe and Lily suggested that only the Data Squad Rangers could help. Palutena and Pit summons the Rangers/Meeting Xion and Sonic's family At the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit summoned Robbie and his friends here for a new mission. Then, ???. Robbie and Robin's new visions/The White, Lime and Magenta Rangers Meeting the Glitter Force/Asking the Data Squad Rangers for help Dr. Eggman's next plan on the agenda/Using Candy as bate The Rangers and Glitter Force to the rescue/Ambushed by Egg-Fairy Rescue came from the Pretty Cures/Xion, Manic and Sonia saved their friends Xion, Manic and Sonia joins the Data Squad/Three new Rangers in the Team The Dark Warrior returns/Robbie and Emerl's fight alone The Glitter Force and the Pretty Cures charged their energies Robbie grows stronger then ever/The Dark Warrior growing weak The White, Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers make their move Data Squad Rangers, Glitter Force and Pretty Cures working together as one Taking down Egg-Fairy/Firing Magma Beam, Making one robot grow Release the Zords/Rise of the new Megazord Combinations A mother's proud day/Xion, Manic and Sonia's new home with some friends Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Rival Rangers Ultimate Hero Power Up Glitter Force Heroes Glitter Force Team D.N.A. Ranger Mode Ranger Mode Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy) *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Candy and Pop *Queen Aleena *Serena *Motherboard, Scanner, Creech, TW, Dr Marbles and Wanda *Candy, Pop, Gurel, Enen & Queen Euphoria *Pretty Cures Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Songs #Glitter Force Theme Song #If You Can Dream #It's Not Just Make Believe #Where Dreams Begin Trivia *It marks a first and full appearance of Xion, the White Data Squad Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia as the new Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers. *This is where Serena will become the new Data Squad Rangers supporter. *The Data Squad Rangers uses the Glitter Force Mode for the first time. *The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with the Glitter Force. Transcript *The Glitter Force Fantasy Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes